Things I Never Told You
by person6
Summary: Yuki finds out just how important Shuichi is to him when something happens to his pink bundle of annoyances. ShuichixYuki


Hello! Here's my first Gravitation fic, although I've written a lot of Yu- Gi-Oh fics I decided to write up a Gravitation one...why? Why not? Anyways, hope you enjoy it, and it's only a one-shot for now...at least I think it is unless I change my mind and decide to add another chapter or so. Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Yuri and Shuichi ***************************************************************** ******************************* "Tadaima Yuki!"  
  
Long slender fingers massaged the temples as the soft strands of blonde hair fell over the spectacled eyes. He could feel a headache coming up soon...actually a headache specifically called Shuichi. The pink haired rock star was a bundle of energy after a day of recording and somehow always managed to retain that energy until he fell asleep in the bed and that was only after Yuki had done everything humanly possible to wear down the small teen, from sending him to the market, to making him make dinner, to just letting him run around the house until he hit his head on a door or something and was knocked out for a total of .05 seconds. He actually once made the mistake of inviting over Ryuichi and that pink bunny of his, but that only doubled his headache to a migraine as both rock stars turned chibi in a second and insisted on drawing all over his floor...in permanent ink...that took a long time to erase...  
  
He was jarred out of his thoughts of misery when he felt something land on his lap and called his name repetitively, the sound grating into his ears, accompanied by a small tug at his shirt collar.  
  
"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki,-"  
  
Clamping his hand over the small mouth he sighed and tried to glare at the teen...key word there was tried...the sight of large violet eyes even larger in uncontained excitement and the pink hair askew from running all the way to the apartment made Yuki only give an annoyed sigh before releasing his hand from Shuichi's mouth. With a smile that threatened to rip his face in half Shuichi promptly gave him a peck on the lips before wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck.  
  
"Guess what, Guess what, Guess what, Guess what, Guess what!"  
  
He didn't even bother opening his mouth.  
  
"K-san wants Bad Luck to do another promotional concert and this time to do it with Ryu-chan again! And he wants us to do a tour around America and today when we were recording K-san only tried to shoot us twice! It's a new record! But Sakano-san got all freaked out about the idea of the tour and tried to talk to K- san about it, but K-san threw a grenade at him and it exploded and Sakano-san ran out the recording studio screaming. Then Tohma-sama came walked by and Sakano-san got all freaked out again and...Yuki! Are you listening?!"  
  
Yuki had zoned out when Shuichi had finished talking about a tour and had jerked out of his trance like state when the 500 mph spiel was halted. Looking down he was met with adamant violet eyes and pouting lips. He knew that a whole, Yuki- doesn't-care-for-me-anymore speech was to be invoked soon followed by a round of I'm-gonna-call-Hiro-and-make-him-talk-to- you phone call.  
  
"I'm sorry Shu-chan; it's been a long day..."  
  
Maybe that'd work...after it was no lie; it had been a long day. His deadline was coming up and a new novel was being pressured and all the while he had a hyper Shuichi on his hands. He needed a smoke...  
  
"Oh...I didn't mean to be bothersome...am I Yuki? Do you want me to leave you alone? Maybe I'll go make dinner then, ne?"  
  
"Alone sound good...just make something quick if you want dinner"  
  
Smiling Shuichi jumped out of the comfortable embrace and made his way to the door.  
  
"Anything specific Yuki?"  
  
"No, just make something...anything..."  
  
With a small noise of affirmation Shuichi closed the office door and he could hear the muffled sounds of the latest Nittle Grasper CD and Shuichi absentmindedly humming to it. Sighing he took out a slender cigarette and placed it on his mouth, letting the lighter flick open and the small flame touch the end. As a spiral of slender smoky ringlets rose from smoking stick, Yuki let out a sigh. It was getting harder to write up a new novel. The readers wanted something new, something he had never done before...the sappy love crap was starting to get a little repetitive and he was getting tired of writing it.  
  
Letting the rimless glasses drop onto the smooth surface of the desk he opened his door and stood by the frame watching as Shuichi bounced about the kitchen humming and cooking all the while managing to pause momentarily to write up something on a piece of paper, a new song, no doubt. Letting a small smile creep onto his lips he closed the door behind him and made his way to the table from where he could see his small lover cooking.  
  
He took the newly written lyrics and skimmed over them noting the several cross outs and messy handwriting. As Shuichi turned to write a couple more words he saw Yuki reading the new sheet and paused.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"Hm...zero talent as usual..."  
  
Shuichi took that as code for not bad and only playfully pouted.  
  
"You're so mean Yuki!"  
  
Rolling his eyes Yuki just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You asked me what I thought...by the way, something's burning."  
  
He pointed to the smoke coming from a pan and Shuichi started screaming before actually taking the pan off of the stove. Sighing exasperation he shook his head before letting a small smile tug at his lips again.  
  
Yuki held in his arms a bundle of pink haired exhaustion. Shuichi had finally run off all of his exhaustion by running around the park until it grew dark and had just collapsed into Yuki's arms, fast asleep. The small teen draped sleep weighted arms around his neck and let his head rest on the shoulder, pink hair flitting about his throat. Sighing he set the small bundle down and brought the covers up around the small body. Kissing the forehead he quietly started up his laptop again and once more tried to type.  
  
Yuki held in his hand a warm mug of tea as he rubbed his eyes. It had been along night, but he had managed to start an intro...or something of that sort. Just as he sat down in front of the laptop again, the phone began to ring. Assuming it was his publisher who was nagging at him about the deadline he ignored it and let the answering machine run.  
  
'Hey, you've reached Yuki and Shuichi and we're not home or Yuki's too lazy to pick up the phone...or you're his publisher and he's avoiding you...I know you are Yuki, don't shake your head at me!!!! Hey, wait, give that back! Yuki~! I'm not done yet! No, wait, Gimmie!!! That's not fair, Yuki! You're taller than me!!! YUKI~!' *beep*  
  
Muttering to himself he shook his head.  
  
'That's the last time I let Shuichi go near the answering machine.'  
  
"Yuki? Pick up the damn phone! It's Hiro!-"  
  
"Hiro? What the hell?"  
  
"Get your ass to the hospital now!"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Just get here!"  
  
The dial tone signified that he had hung up and with a frown he threw down the phone as he realize that it meant that Shuichi was hurt and tore down to his car before going as fast as humanly possible down the highway. Slamming through the door he ignored the nurse's cries of slowing down and he ran to the crowd of people that looked familiar.  
  
"Where is he?!"  
  
Hiro looked away and it was Tohma who touched his shoulder.  
  
"There was an accident."  
  
"Accident."  
  
He repeated hollowly, fearing the worst already.  
  
Tohma looked at him with sympathetic green eyes and led him to sit on the plastic chairs near Hiro. He saw for the first time that Hiro had a wrap around his wrist and cuts along his face, while Suguru had several cuts along with bruises adorning his arms. It was Hiro who spoke.  
  
"I was driving...we were near your apartment, we were going to drop Shuichi off first but before we got there a car just kind of swerved at us and I tried to get out of the way but there were other cars and it hit us. Shuichi got hurt the most; he was right where the car hit us..."  
  
Hiro just let his head hang before drawing his arms close to his chest, the barest glimmer of tears visible. Suguru took over.  
  
"He's in the room over there...he's hurt really bad Yuki-san."  
  
Yuki just stood there, eyes wide with horror and hands hanging lifelessly at his side. The coat he had hastily thrown on slid down one shoulder and barely hung on to the other, giving him a rather unbalanced look. Tohma once more touched his shoulder.  
  
"How hurt?"  
  
"Broken ankle, broken ribs, internal bleeding, and a laceration to the head resulting in...coma..."  
  
"What's his chance of waking up again?"  
  
"We don't know...they said anytime from today to next week to next year..."  
  
"Kami-sama...where is he?"  
  
Tohma pointed to the door before them and without another word Yuki slowly made his way to the small room. Hand shaking as he touched the door knob.  
  
"Can I go in?"  
  
"They took him out of ICU just a minute ago...you can go in"  
  
With a swallow he entered the sterile room and the still figure lying there made him stop breathing. Where there should have been a happy, energetic, alive child, was a still, silent, seemingly dead figure...it wasn't Shuichi! It couldn't have been! He made his way to the mass of wires and machine and grasped in his hand the small cold one and shivered at contact. The large violet eyes were closed and the harsh breathing created by the machines next to him echoed through the small room. He could see a cast on the small foot and the clear I.V tube running up to the sac of clear liquid. Worst of all was the bandages wrapped around Shuichi's head. It was clear that one side was shaved, there were no pink strands escaping the tight embrace of the white cloth.  
  
'Shuichi would throw a fit if he saw what happened to his hair...'  
  
Yuki thought to himself in dry humor, but his golden eyes were fixed upon the spot where bright crimson blood could be seen. With hesitant fingers he brushed away the strands of hair that were still on his head.  
  
"They had to cut his hair...Shuichi would throw a fit if he saw what they did with it..."  
  
Hiro crept up to Yuki and he too fingered the strawberry strands.  
  
"He loved his hair...still do...I remember when I asked him if he dyed it and he just glared at me...wouldn't speak to me for a week..."  
  
Hiro tried to chuckle but failed miserably and he just gripped the cold metal of the hospital bed.  
  
"He'll be fine, Yuki...Shuichi always pulls through...he'll make it..."  
  
Yuki nodded, trying to will himself to believe in Hiro's shaking words. With a shaky breath he walked out of the hospital bed and faced the hall of people, standing and sitting as all the faces were drawn with fear. Sakano and K stood close to the door, K looking sullenly at the floor while Sakano had his glasses hanging from one hand, the other covering his face. Tohma trying to comfort Suguru while trying not to look too horrified himself. Then there was Ryuichi sitting at the end of the seats, his pink bunny held in his lap as he rocked back and forth in a small ball, curled up as a child does when afraid. With one more look at the grieving crowd of people he fled the small cramped hallway and fled to his car. It was getting dark already...maybe this was all a dream. Shuichi was home and making him dinner ready to jabber away about his day and ask about his new lyrics. Sitting back on his seat he closed his eyes tight and tried it will away the tears that threatened to roll down his face.  
  
'I'll protect you'  
  
Isn't that what his Shu-chan had said to him? Well where was he now? Lying in a hospital bed, cold and possibly never to awake again?! Letting out a scream of rage and confusion he slammed his fists at the driver's wheel and gripped it hard enough that his knuckles turned bone white. Breathing hard he tried it calm himself and slumped at the wheel, closing his eyes for a moment. Shuichi would be fine...he'd pull through just like Hiro had said...Shuichi was a fighter...  
  
~*~  
  
Yuki sat in front of the laptop; fingers resting in front of him, but the blank whiteness of the screen stare back at his listless golden eyes. That was how he had been for the past couple of hours. He tried to write something...anything to get his mind off of Shuichi. But it wasn't working...anything he tried to do, his mind wouldn't function, it wouldn't think about anything else but Shuichi...Shuichi lying pale and small, Shuichi not breathing on his own, Shuichi with the blood stained bandage...he looked away from the screen only to face a picture on his desk of both of them, Shuichi and him, at a party of sorts celebrating success of a year of hard work. Both were happy, even Yuki was smiling for once and Shuichi...Shuichi was always smiling...  
  
Sighing he looked over at the clock to see the red digits forming 2:00 AM. With a heavy sigh he stood up and stood by the balcony and reached for a cigarette when the phone rang. Confused at who would call at this hour he picked up the phone, knowing it wasn't going to be his publisher or a telemarketer.  
  
"Moshi moshi"  
  
"How are you feeling Yuki-san?"  
  
"Tohma?"  
  
"Knowing you, I knew you'd be up...do you want me to come over?"  
  
"...no...not today"  
  
"I see will you come back to the hospital? Hiro-san was kicked out by the nurses and doctors, but I'm still here and so is Ryuichi...do you want to come down here? I know they'll let you stay, I already asked..."  
  
"You know me too well Tohma..."  
  
After a brief chuckle he answered  
  
"I thought as well...we'll be by the main lobby."  
  
As the click of the phone could be heard Yuki grabbed on a coat and headed to the door only to pause and return to the room. He grabbed the laptop and made his way to the car...maybe he could get some work done near Shuichi...  
  
Tohma's green eyes wandered to the lead singer of Nittle Grasper...the stuffed plushie still by his side as he sat still, still curled up. Tears were long ago dried away when he had seen Shuichi, but he remained quiet. With a sigh he looked up to see the tall figure of Yuki walking to him, laptop tucked under his arm. Looking at it with question he shrugged it off and led both of them to Shuichi's room.  
  
"They moved him again, this room's bigger...and he can breath on his own...it's a good sign, they said it shows that he's improving, so he may get better."  
  
Cautiously he eyes Yuki who only nodded mutely and sat by one of the close by chair and promptly opened his laptop. Tohma sat near Ryuichi and sat in silence, listening only to the clicks of the keys made by Yuki...it was going to be a long night...  
  
~*~  
  
How many night had it been now? 18 nights he had sat in the same chair, opened his laptop and typed the night away. He didn't sleep in the night anymore...actually he barely slept at all...every night he'd drive to Shuichi's room and every night he'd spend the first five minuets just staring at the still form, brushing away the few stray locks, trying to warm the cold limp hands...he was physically fine now...the cast was almost ready to be take off, the laceration was half healed...Shuichi just needed to wake up now and everything would be all right in Yuki's world...but he didn't wake up...not yet at least...  
  
With a sigh he looked up from his typing and at the small form. His eyes lingered on the pink bunny left behind by Ryuichi- san...he had insisted that Shuichi be near his bunny, that way when he woke up he wouldn't be unhappy. It was then he knew how much Ryuichi and everybody else missed the energetic pink haired boy...Ryuichi-san loved his bunny and to part with it was like parting Tatsuha from his collection of Nittle Grasper CD's. He quickly looked away though and concentrated on the words in front of him...being near Shuichi made him want to write...he just typed non stop...every now and then when he read back the things he had wrote, he'd realize that he was writing about Shuichi, everything that had made him so special to him, everything Yuki had never said to him. He was writing a confession to Shuichi, how much he missed him, how much he had loved him, everything he had meant to say to the Shuichi that was alive and hyper, but now he was writing out on a laptop and when Shuichi did wake up, when he was alive and well again, he'd read the whole book to him, tell him everything. Shuichi just had to wake up now...  
  
~*~  
  
April 16...it had been a month now, a whole month Shuichi had been asleep. That's what he liked to call it, sleeping...but he knew it wasn't. Shuichi looked nothing like he was asleep. He was cold and unmoving, not murmuring random words like he always did, or tucked under his arms at night. He was just lying there cold as ever. The cast had been taken off and the stitches for his cut gone too...why wouldn't Shuichi wake up yet?! With a sigh Yuki fingered the bright petals of the daisies by his bed side...Shuichi loved daises...planting a small kiss onto the icy forehead he whispered into Shuichi's ears,  
  
"Happy Birthday koi."  
  
~*~  
  
He sat at his chair; shoulders slumped as a cigarette hung from his lips. He could hear the publisher's sniffles as she read the manuscript. He didn't care...he just wanted to get it over with and have the damned thing published. He wanted to tell the whole world how much he loved Shuichi.  
  
"Oh, Yuki-san! It's beautiful! I'll get it published as soon as possible; it's so beautiful and moving! It's so different from your other novels...I can tell this will be a hit!"  
  
Shrugging he stepped out in the cold rainy air and discarded his cigarette on the wet street. He didn't bother with an umbrella and just walked to his apartment. A quick glance told him that Tohma had come again and organized his things for they were all put back in order and no random clothing was strewn around as he had left before. With a sigh he put to his lips a unlit cigarette and as he fumbled for the lighter, he just stopped and sighed...he didn't have the energy to do it anymore...he just wanted Shuichi to wake up...it had become a never ending mantra to him. The doctors had said that he had a 50-50 chance of ever waking up, but it looked likely...when was the question that they never answered. Lying on the couch he just stared up at the ceiling and let the cigarette fall from his lips to the floor. Letting one arm fall to the floor he closed his eyes to the oncoming tears and just tried to find solace in the night.  
  
~*~  
  
In the sunny day he could see at every bookstore his newest publication, "Things I Never Told You", a picture of himself staring out at the world. He had tucked under his arm his book, the very first copy to come out of the press...he always did. It was always sent to him and right now he had one in his arms and had seen pretty much every high school girl getting all soppy over it, wailing about how sweet it was and how they wished they had a love life like he did. With a dismissive snort he made his way to the car and let the engine start. Looking at the sun high up in the sky he made his way to the hospital. Halfway there, caught in traffic his cell phone went off.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Yuki! You have to come to the hospital now! And I mean now!"  
  
With that the voice of what seemed to be Hiro hung up. Panic engulfed his body as he weaved his way in and out of the long line of cars, ignoring the honks and screams from the other drivers. All he cared about was Shuichi...was he okay? Was he too late? He couldn't be! He had to be okay! Tearing down the high way he reached the hospital and with the book still in hand he ran to the main lobby once more to be greeted by the sight of a Ryuichi rocking back and forth again, tears in his eyes as he clutched the pink bunny in his arms. He couldn't breathe again...did that mean? Running he made his way to Shuichi's room and as he came close to the door he nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"YUKI~!"  
  
Staggering back he tried to breathe properly. That couldn't be! Gathering the strength that he had left he opened the door to find a sight that made him want to cry. There sat his bundle of pink haired annoyances, hiding under the blankets, and wearing them around him like a shawl, hiding his head from view. Hiro stood by, smiling so widely his face seemed to split open. Suguru was laughing and crying at the same time and even Tohma was smiling in a silly way. Spotting Yuki by the door way he cried out to the writer.  
  
"Yuki!!! They cut my hair~! Not even my whole head, just half of it! I look like a half bald monk!"  
  
Hiro just began laughing and Shuichi screwed up his face even more into a pout, but was cut off when Yuki crushed him into a tight hug.  
  
"Kami-sama, you're awake!"  
  
He whispered into his ear. Shuichi just stayed rather frozen in place by the sudden affection and returned the hug with a puzzled air.  
  
"What's wrong Yuki? Yuki? Yuki, why are you crying? Don't cry!"  
  
Brushing away the tears that ran down the smooth face, Shuichi kissed him sweetly. Yuki looked at him in shock.  
  
"Don't you know? You've been in a coma for a month and a half! You had me scared to death you little brat! And you wake up again and you ask what's wrong?! What's wrong is...is...is...I never got to tell you so many things, and here I thought you were going to die..."  
  
His voice trembled before he caught control of it again and tenderly caressed the soft cheek that was warm with life. Hugging the small figure again he spoke once more.  
  
"Don't you dare scare me like that again Shindou Shuichi or I will kick you out of my apartment for good."  
  
"Promise"  
  
~*~  
  
Yuki lay in the bed, a small figure lying next to him, arms embracing each other. He stroked the full head of vibrant pink hair and softly kissed it. The younger boy had been much happier once his hair had grown back. Yuki raked his fingers through the thick mane and began to touch a scar left behind and hidden by the hair. He had never been more scared in his life...just having him back in his arms made him feel so much more complete.  
  
His book lay on the bed side, still waiting to be finished. He was reading it to Shuichi just as he had promised and he was taking each word to heart. He wanted him to know everything he never did tell Shuichi every night as he read all his secret wishes he let the pink haired youth lay his head on his lap and his fingers would wander to the pink mane. Every night before they went to bed Yuki would make him promise never to leave him again and every night Shuichi would mumble right before he drifted off,  
  
"I promise"  
  
And with those simple two words Yuki would smile and close his eyes in contentment and all would be okay in his world. He had his pink bundle of annoyances in his arms, warm with life and smiling with happiness, life just couldn't get worse for him, but it could get better. ***************************************************************** ******************************* Erm...was that a bit too long? I thought it was...I hope you didn't mind the fact that the characters were a bit OOC, and it wasn't all that great. I hope you liked okay though, so please read and review! Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
